Crossover: My Child, Raven
by KittyKeira
Summary: Crossover with the Teen Titans series. Raven walked into the Naruto world, not expecting to meet this hyperactive loud blonde!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I always wanted to write a crossover! This time I choose Raven from the Teen Titans television show and Naruto!

* * *

**Entering Darkness**

Foot steps were heard. _Splat splat splat_ as they touch the wet ground. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two figures covered in blue cloaks as they walk side by side. Drip drip drip, a weird coloured liquid droplet fell into the hole it created in a skull. They were in a dark cave without any light to exactly see where they are and clearly the liquid was acidic. Nevertheless the two continue to walk calmly as they reached a dead end.

"I see…So this is where I must go, Mother," one of the figure pulled down her hood, revealing dark violet hair.

"Yes."

One of them began to chant lyrics as the dark blue portal appeared. After a few minutes it was ready. The mother reached into her cloak and took out a necklace. Entwining her arms around her daughter's head, she placed the necklace around her daughters' neck. The necklace was in a shape of a raven with a ruby jewel in the middle.

"Raven, you must hurry, this will protect you. Wear it," Raven's mother, smiled, "I will find my way back."

"I will. Good bye" Raven stepped and disappeared into the portal.

"Take care," she said as she turned and walked away. The portal gradually got smaller and smaller along with each step she took, "Never forget who you are, my child."

XXXXX

Raven fell out of the warp and bounce off a bush onto the dry muddy ground. Raven heard a growled and something scratch her?

Whatever it was she felt her head spinning along with rumbling of the ground. Her four red eyes open and saw a brown cat, which let out a screech and ran away.

It was not long before she faded into unconscious.

XXXXX

"Konohamaru-kun, do you see the target"

"Hai, I'm going in"

"Wait!" Udon tried to stop him but it was too late.

"YAAA!!" Konohamaru leap toward the brown cat with a bow on its left ear. The cat was oh so clever; it wouldn't fall for the same trick again. With its small fast legs it ran off into a bush.

With wide eyes, Konohamaru landed into the tree face first.

A second later a painful groan is echoed.

"Konohamaru-kun are you alright?"

"Hai, we've been doing this mission for like a 100 times! And that stupid cat is getting smarter each time!" Konohamaru grumbled, "I'm going to kill that cat someday…"

Moeji offered her hand and smile at Konohamaru. He blushed at her for a second, but before he could take her hand the ground underneath them shook. Moeji yelp as she toppled over Konohamaru, but he instantly thrust out his arm to stop her from falling from him. But with the grasp of his hands he felt something squishy?

Chaos ensured.

A few, or a couple minutes later Tora ran screaming for his life. He ran faster than he could ever in a lifetime toward trio.

"Look Konohamaru-kun! It is running toward us! Maybe it wants to go home!" Moeji pointed at the running cat while Konohamaru was lying flat on the floor.

"Really? Here kitty, kitty!" Konohamaru happily jumped up and stretched his arm to welcome the cat.

However, Tora ran past Konohamaru and into the girl's arm for comfort.

"What's wrong with Tora? Hey, doesn't he look scared?" Udon asked.

"Who cares! Let's bring him back and get the money!" Konohamaru eyed the cat who look a bit too comfortable snuggling up in Moeji arms.

"I swear I'm going to kill that cat someday," he grumbled under his breath as they head back.

XXXXX

Raven woke up and hissed in pain as the wound began to heal itself. Her head ached as she grabbed her head. Slowly, she tried to get up but a rush of dizziness hit her. She saw blurs and leaned on the tree for support. Raven felt her chest tightened and let a small yelp before falling.

She felt the blood that flowed through one of her numb leg. Trying to regain some of her sense, she felt the air pressure and the hard dusty ground around her. The rush of somatic sense didn't help. Cold, she shivered.

Painful as it is, she got up. This time, she grabbed a stick that lay randomly on the ground and clung on it. She wrapped the blue cloth closer to her body, seeking for warmth. With little steps, the pain in her leg was unbearable and unbelievable shaky. However, she paid no heed to this. She needs survive.

She started walking and walking. Hours passed by as she is still lost. There was lush of trees and bushes but none bare berries. Her stomach growl and her mouth were dry. Her conscious went in and out, threatening her to faint and sleep. But she will not let it, she kept walking.

She reached the edge of the ground and looked down. Water, she thought. It was clean as she saw another girl staring back at her. Her mouth went completely dry as she gasped.

Raven had dark hair and eyes and very pale skin. Her lips were grey and cracked as she smiled weakly to greet herself.

_That must be me,_ Raven thought as she let go of the stick to touch her reflection.

Without anything to lean on she fell into the water. The water felt surprisingly warm. She comfortably lay floating as she began to move along with the water flow.

_Curse me for a fool, what is this place?_ She thought as she heard a shouted "The power of youth!" and at a distance.

XXXXXXXXX

Four figures were heading back for lunch. Their teacher who had suggested barbeque is now chatting with his favorite pupil. The other two walked ahead of them and acted indifferent. It was nothing new to them.

Tenten smiled at Neji, but it quickly disappear when Lee interrupted them. Then he was dragged back by Gai. Teaching Lee that it was rude to interrupt the young blossom couple's conversation, he earned several kunai flying at them from the weapon mistress.

Neji's pupil less eyes spotted something near the river from a distance. He turned his head and his footstep stopped.

This caught the attention of his team mate as they also halt.

"What is wrong Neji-san?" Lee asked.

"There is a person in the river over there," Neji pointed at the blue lump in the river, "She appears to be drowning."

"Look! There is a drowning maiden in the lake! I'll be your knight in shining armor!" Gai-sensei eyes burned with passion before he was stopped by Tenten.

Tenten and Neji rolled their eyes.

"Lee, go save her!" she instructed her team mate.

"Aye!" Lee ran picked her up from the river and checked for her breath. She was unusually pale and to his relief she was alive, "Are you ok Miss?"

But the respond that he got is the girl blinking horrified at him and fainted.

"Does she look OK to you Lee?" Tenten scolded as the team surrounded the girl, "Look at her! She is paler than Neji! She needs to go to the hospital! Meet us at the restaurant later."

Neji glared a Tenten, then grunted and walked off.

"Hai," Lee took off with the girl.

"Why didn't you let me help her?" Gai-sensei tearfully asked.

"Well we need someone to pay the bills and I'm hungry!" Tenten complained as she stalked happily off to catch up with Neji. After all, at least her teacher gets a hint to leave them alone.

XXXXX

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was in the hospital and was doing a small check up on her patience. She smiled as she turned around, "Good afternoon Lee-" her smile disappeared when she saw the pale girl in Lee's arms, "What is wrong with her?" she rushed toward Lee and examine the patient.

"I found her, drowning-" Lee was cut off by Sakura loud voice.

"What! Let's get her dry up before she catches an illness! She already looked like a ghost!" Sakura laid the girl on a bed. Sakura told Lee that he could wait outside because she was going to change the girl's cloth. A couple of nurse was there to help her.

_Sakura-chan is so pretty_ thoughted Lee.

Fifteen minutes later Sakura came out with a frown and Lee worryingly asked, "Is she alright Sakura-chan?"

"What is her name?" Ignoring Lee's question Sakura held a small notebook in her hand.

"Sorry Sakura, I couldn't be any help. I don't know her," Lee scratched the side of his mouth nervously and began to explain what happened.

"I see. Lee, do me a favor and request the Hokage to come here. There is something I have to discuss with her," Sakura smiled.

Lee blushed and was more than happy to comply. And ZOOM! He went off. Sakura went back into the room and closed the door shut. Across her lips, a light smile graced for a second.

XXXXX

**"My child, it is time to wake up, they need your help. You must regain your memories. There is no need to fear, I will protect you my child," A soft female voice rang into the little girl's ear. It was filled with warmth as the girl relaxed feeling arms wrapped around her, shielding her from the terrible world outside. However the warmth and the voice began to fade away.**

**"Wait! Don't go away! Don't leave me here!" Raven cried as she looked around in the darkness, "Not alone, please don't leave me alone."**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

COMMENT PLEASE!! Anything like spell or grammar will help!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Asuma**

* * *

"How is she?" Sakura grabbed the clipboard that lie beside the girl's bed and scan through it, "Weird," Sakura paused as she flipped through all the pages, "Her blood type cannot be identified."(1)

A small sound is heard from the patient as she mumbled some words.

"Not alone, please don't leave me alone."

Sakura eyes soften for a moment as she walked over and sat beside the bed. Slowly Raven's eyes began to open slowly and blinked due to the sudden brightness. Her hand flew up and covered her eyes from the rays of light.

Sakura examined the patient again: black-bluish silky hair, black eye, and pale skin. She is so pretty. Sakura's smile flipped when she remembered the person with the same characteristics.

_Sasuke…_

_Kakashi was right; the name was a taboo_, Sakura recalled her memories of her friend/crush as a few teardrops slide down her cheeks. Sasuke was her first love and he left this place to train with Orchimaru.

_He will come back someday. No matter what, I will protect them both._ Sakura quickly wiped her tears, embarrassed. However, she found Raven awake.

The girl was staring at her! Sakura thought and blushed. There was an uncomfortable silent between them but it was broken when made Sakura gave out a nervous laugh. This made her receive awkwardly stare from Raven as Sakura cleared her throat, "Hey, can you hear me?"

When Raven nodded her head Sakura gave a relief sigh. _Stupid, of course she can!_

Sakura recovered instantly and smiled, "You are in the hospital. My name is Haruno Sakura, and you are?"

_My name?_ Raven stared into space, "I …" She unconsciously spoke out and was shocked. It felt as if she is saying words she had spoken before. They were both strange and familiar at the same time. (2)

"Yes?" Sakura looked confuse as she moved closer to the girl, "Are you ok? I am a medic-nin. You are in Konohagakure-"

"No." Raven surprised herself when spoke with a deadpan voice.

_What is it with this weird girl?_ Sakura raised her eye brown slightly in irritation from the interruption, giving a 'care to say that again and I'll send you a mile from here' look.

This expression frightened Raven as she shrank smaller under her cover and mumbled in a small, quick, squeaky voice, "Because I do not know those either. Ek! I'm sorry!"

Sakura frustration with Raven, who is currently hiding, disappeared and was replaced with an understanding look, "What do you remember?" Sakura asked politely, assuring her that she doesn't mean any harm.

"A blue light," Raven obligingly answered under the cover, "And everything was spinning."

Sakura nodded. _Something is not right. There weren't any head injure; it was possible that she is mentally unstable. But she is considered as an intruder. The Anbu should already questioned and capture her when she laid a foot on their grounds._ Nothing seems to click into Sakura's mind_. I need to discuss with Hokage about this. I need to be careful._

Raven peeked out from the cover and wonder if it safe to come out. A spark caught Sakura's eyes. Her eyes narrowed at the necklace, the jewel inside the raven glowed, "Take off the necklace."

Raven stared at the necklace. It is beautiful and dark, she thought. Wondering where it was made, before looking back at Sakura. Sakura nodded mentally telling her that what she wanted. Raven reached at the back of her neck to take off the necklace.

XXXXX

A youthful green –wearing spandex stood outside the door of the Hokage's office. Politely, he knocked the door before he heard someone grunted, "Come in," from the other side of the room.

Lee opened the door and walked in toward the bad-tempered blonde, "Godaime-sama, Sakura-chan has asked for your present in the hospital."

The Hokage sighed as she rubbed her head, "You may go now Lee. Thank you for telling me."

Lee nodded and bowed politely before leaving the office. He happily headed toward the restaurant to join his team to regain energy for his spring time of youth! _After this_ _I will run 1000 laps then Sakura will love me_

As he stepped in the restaurant he immediately spotted his team. Tenten sat beside Neji, both were in a discussion, and Gai sulked in the other end. Lee smiled as his team spotted him.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee called out.

"Lee!" They rush toward each other for a hug, as if they haven't seen each other in years, even though it was just an hour ago.

"Ahem," Tenten smiled at the new green intruder, "This is a restaurant, calm down"

"What took you so long?" Neji asked with a stoic face.

"Don't worry my friend I shall eat with light speed!" cheered Lee as he sat down with Gai.

"Hn," Neji grunted, continued eating

Lee began to eat with light speed, well a bit slower, but he was eating so fast it put Ten ten and Neji in shocked.

"Lee! Slow down!" Ten ten shouted.

"This is unnecessary," Neji said calmly. When Lee still continue his pace, Neji worryingly muttered, "Slow down."

"The power of youth!" Gai exclaimed happily, watching his pupil eating so heartily.

"Do no encourage him! Tell him to slow down before he chokes!" Tenten attention is now drawn towards Gai as she stood up.

However, without paying attention, Lee accidentally drank sake.

XXXXX

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office, Godaime closed the book on her table when the door was knocked.

"Come in," She commanded as she taped her nails onto her desk. The door opened and Shikamaru walked in with two ninjas. Tsunade could tell they tried not to look tried. She knew something was wrong the moment when there were only three of them walking in.

"Well?" she questioned.

XXXXX

Sakura watched Raven struggled taking off the necklace a few times before asking to help her.

**"Do not take it off," the deep female voice came back in the little girl's ear.**

**Raven looked around the room for the owner of the voice and curiously out loud she asked, "Why not, mother?"**

**"Just listen to me!!" the voice roared in Raven's head as she jumped, "Ah, it seems that you remembered me, you will have to be patient. I must go, I will come back later, be careful."**

**"Wait! What is this for?"**

**A faceless person showed up in front of Raven and smiled, "It is a gift from your mother, and it will protect you. Now, I must go," with that she disappeared out of sight. **

Sakura stared at the Raven's frighten expression. _Did I scare her_? Sakura place her hand on Raven's shoulder, "I want to help you. Just be calm" Sakura smiled at the girl. Sakura lift the raven toward her and examined it, "You can't take this off?"

Raven shocked her head and smiled, "No, leave it on, It is something precious to me," the glow of the jewel faded.

Sakura sensed that all the power was coming from the necklace. Sakura knew that some clans who wear jewellery as their trademarks but none were like the raven. Looking at the quality of the necklace and the power it emitted Sakura guess that Raven could be heiress to be able to possess such valuable thing. _This could be a good or bad thing._

She needs to tell Hokage.

Immediately.

She told the Raven to rest and head out. Before Sakura could ask a medic-ninja for the where about of the Hokage, an elite ninja stood in front of her, delivering the important piece of information.

"Sarutobi Asuma is dead."

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(1) Well she is half demon right? I don't think they have a category for that. After all demons are monster in Naruto.

(2) I prefer the Japanese version of Naruto. Since Raven could only speak English. She doesn't know it was her first time talking to someone in Japanese

XXXXXXXX

**"Welcome to "What if" moments, where everything is possible "**

Scene 1: Raven meets Naruto

Raven in demon form

Naruto: OMG is she Sasuke sister? gasp!

Sakura: Naruto you idiot, he has a brother not sister!

Naruto: OMG Itachi became transverse! O.O

Sakura: Naruto that isn't a Sharigan

Naruto:……oh.

End of Scene 1

Author note: Yes, I decide to drop Raven off where Asuma died.

Anything I should add or mention in the next chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I couldn't update sooner! I couldn't upload any docs on fanfiction (there was an error).

Thank you to all the readers! Enjoy this chapter and Happy Easter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Demon and the Pet**

The dark hair girl watched the door shut. Raven sighed as she sat and look upon the sky outside. It was clear but it speaks of sadness. _It seems to be crying_, Raven thought.

She was alone in this world; this dimension. She remembered only a few piece of her memory and her mother could only communicate with her from the other world. But other than that she can't remember who she was really. Why was she here?

Silent tears fell onto the white sheets.

The necklace started to glow and move violently again. Every second it started glowing brighter. The papers and objects that lay on the desk flew all over the place. Raven unconsciously levitated slowly from her bed.

With each teardrop, her shadow grew; soon enveloped the room, turning the world into black and white. _Her world._ Her eyes glow white. She could hear the faint screams getting louder and louder, the cries of children and women.

She could not bear any longer to hear the pain and sadness and the necklace cracked slightly as she screamed along. She could feel all the emotion of sadness steep into her. Her mother was also screaming in pain.

The screaming soon faded away and it was replaced with a demon. He stood in front of her. He just stared at her coldly as the markings on her skin began to appear slowly. She gasped as she could recognize who he was: _her father._

Her eye flashed red, as four red eyes opened. Her hair slowly grew, changing back into its original color, violet. White fangs grew from her teeth and fingers into sharp thin claws. The girl gave a wicked smile.

"**At last I'm free! I, Raven, the daughter of the almighty Trigon! That wretched human! I will kill her! But now, I will to fulfill the prophecy!**" The demon Raven scowled and clawed at the necklace, attempting to break it from her.

A small light sound caught her attention. The color of red glowed upon her ashen face as she looked at a boy no older than her stood in front of her. He had bright blonde hair and was dressed in an orange suit. Then the dark Raven smirked at the line whiskers on his face and the eyes that is the same color as hers, _red_.

"Who are you?" The boy yelled pointing fingers at her accusingly, "What happened? Why is no one moving?"

"**Isn't it rude of you not to introduce yourself first, pet**?" Dark Raven scowled as she looked down on him.

Naruto perked up at this. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the best ninja ever! One day I will become Hokage!" Naruto said proudly, "You are Jinchuriki right? I'm one too and my friend Gaara-"

"**Quiet**," Raven interrupted as she sent a dark wave toward Naruto.

Naruto was knocked back. His hit against the wall and sank into unconsciousness when his head hit the floor.

"**You should know better pet**," annoyed, she walked towards him and her necklace reacted violently. A shot of pain sent through Raven's head and she grabbed it. The necklace faded back into it calm state.

The nine-tail, which is sealed into Naruto's body, took over. Now his body has 5 tails and bowed toward the Raven before raising his head.

"**So you have decided to show yourself? Enough. What is the cause of this?**" Raven tower over the possessed body.

_"Uchiha."_

XXXXX

A short but quickly erupted through the ground and the hospital shook. Tsunade, while doing check up, dropped everything and ran out to the hallway. Before she could even fully open the door, everything made out of glass shattered. Screams broke out throughout the hospital as the light went out.

XXXXX

"Report," the angry Hokage sat in her office.

"The condition is bad. It is unclear how it happened. We will continue to investigate."

"All the patients are fine but the only person missing a girl from room 7," an Anbu handed Tsunade the information.

"Her room is the source of the problem. Uzumaki Naruto was found unconscious in the room. We have questioned him but he does not recall what had happened."

"You are dismissed," the Anbus left the office as Tsunade got up from her chair and sighed. Looking outside, Tsunade decided to go for a walk, "Shizune, I'm going out, I need to take care of some brats."

XXXXX

In the dark forest a girl flew from the dark vortex. She gasped and grabbed the faded necklace. She sighed and breath in the fresh cold air. Where was she? What is this place? Most importantly of all, _what happened?_

**Mother… Are you there?**

Raven waited.

**Mother!** Raven called out again.

She was tired and frightened. _No! I must not lose control to emotion!_ She was no longer with mother anymore. Raven grabbed the broken necklace.

She was lost.

_No I am here for some reason! I need to meditate._ Raven found a tree that would keep her hidden. Crossing her legs, she closed her eyes and mumble those oh so familiar words.

XXXXX

"Knowledge, tell me what is going on?" Raven stepped into Nevermore.

"We had our memories erased. I don't remember anything. We have no clue where we are. Some of our emotions are still asleep. Timid was the first one to wake up."

"This place is frightening. I guess we deserved it. We couldn't help the others who were screaming for help," cried Timid.

"What do you mean Timid?"

"I'm sorry! But did you the cries?" Timid cringed away from Raven.

Raven shook her head.

"Is Rage under control?" Raven asked.

"She is now. She did a good job walking most of us up. Brave kicked her butt," Knowledge opened up a book and started reading, "However one of our emotions disappeared, we couldn't find her."

"Who is it?" Raven frowned.

"Love."

XXXXX

An explosion is heard as Raven opened her eyes. Some was nearby. Her feet touch the ground and she rush toward the explosion.

There she saw a guy, with spike ponytail and wore a hunter green vest, who was looking down toward the hole in the ground. Raven step closer but this caught his attention and he took a fighting stand towards her.

She sensed that he was confused. He is worn out and tired. On his arm he wore the symbol on the piece of metal that she saw the others wore. Raven eyes widen as she took a step back.

"You!" she unconsciously spoke. Sensing another aura beneath the ground her eyes flashed red for a second and snarled, "**He is not dead?"**

Shikamaru eyes observed the girl. No one is supposed to be on this land. He couldn't sense any charka from the girl. She carried no weapons, no headband, and she wasn't wearing the uniforms from the Akatsuki. Who ever she is, she is potential danger.

"Who are you?"

"**Raven**," Raven stepped closer. Shikamaru sensed that there are no hostility towards him and relax his stand.

Raven walked passed him and jumped into the pit. With one swift, she buried her arm into the ground and instantly pulled out Hidan head.

"What hell!?" Hidan screamed, "Who the fuck are you? Don't touch my hair!"

Raven eyes gleam red, "**I heard of you. You are famous for you immortality. I will send you back to hell**," she puts on the fakest and scariest smile, "**While you are there please tell my father to rot**"

Raven began to mumble the spell.

"Could you be Jashin-sama?" shocked Hidan yell at the mumbling girl, "Kill that bastard! He is the one who made me like this! He will suffer! He will be puni-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a dark red portal opened up and sucked in what remains of him.

Shikamaru was watch in shocked. He couldn't recognize the jutsu she was using if she was using jutsu. The shadow- no darkness was what she used to pull him out. She couldn't be a Nara. It was impossible because she has a very little or no chakra. She couldn't be human. Could she be the Jashin Hidan was talking about?

"Ha…"

Raven turned around to look at the teenager, "Didn't catch your name."

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAA

Sorry to leave you off here. I want to thank the people who left comments for me! Thank you to everyone!

Please comment!


End file.
